Fasteners used to join two materials together are generally selected according to the particular application to achieve a minimum level of effectiveness. For example, metal screws and nails are generally used to connect two pieces of wood. For outdoor applications, metal screws that are coated with a polymer configured to inhibit the formation of rust may be selected. In furniture applications, metal cam lock nuts and cam screws are often used for affixing adjoining components.
In certain situations, desirable fastener characteristics may be determined by other factors besides effectiveness. For instance, it may be necessary for certain products to be made entirely out of biodegradable products, such as wood. In another instance, caskets made to conform with certain religious faiths or practices, such as Judaism, may not use certain materials, such as metal fasteners. For such products, manufacturers have attempted to use wooden fasteners. However, conventional wooden fasteners often fail, particularly in applications where the fasteners are required to support a substantial weight, such as a wooden casket application. In addition, typical wooden fasteners are often formed as wooden dowels, which can slip out of position if adhesives are not used. Accordingly, manufacturers would benefit from wooden fasteners configured to be effective in a wide range of applications and that remain in position without the use of metal components or adhesives.